Song of the Caged Bird
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: AU. In this world, there is a man with a cloak of rainbow, and he holds the violin of light. In this world, there is a man with a cloak of black, and holds the violin of darkness. And in this world, there is a songbird that the man of the rainbow cloak keeps in a cage, forcing her to sing whenever he wants her to, sometimes to the point that she almost loses her voice.


_**Song of the Caged Bird**_

**Author note: I do not own Super Smash bros, nor do I own the musical piece that inspired this oneshot, 'Song of the Caged Bird' by Lindsey Stirling.**

**Warning: AU, MewtwoxZelda pairing, violence between two violins? Uh...oh yeah, and Mewtwo is somewhat humanized for the sake of this fic (otherwise he couldn't play the violin...).**

**Constructive criticism would be great, please read and review! Thanks so much!**

* * *

_In this world, there are two legendary violins. One is made of the light, the other is made of darkness. Together, they can be a most destructive force or bring forth an era of happiness with their harmony. _

_In this world, there is a man with a cloak of rainbow, and he holds the violin of light._

_In this world, there is a man with a cloak of black, and holds the violin of darkness._

_And in this world, there is a songbird that the man of the rainbow cloak keeps in a cage, forcing her to sing whenever he wants her to, sometimes to the point that she almost loses her voice._

* * *

She stood in her cage of gold, alone in the large, white hall, by the gigantic windows that brought the moonlight shining down from the outside.

How long would she be kept here? She didn't know. The master would play his violin of light, and she would have to sing. Truly, the sounds were most pure and beautiful.

But she had seen the master destroy those he deemed traitors to his kingdom with that same violin that brought such wonderful music.

The blond-haired songbird sighed quietly. _Wasn't music meant to be a __**healer**__, not a __**destroyer**__?_

Before she could move further on in her thoughts, a melody began to play. But it wasn't the master's violin. No, this tune was much more solemn, more serious and brought forth a different sort of melody.

She looked out the window. She saw _him._

He wore a cloak of black that covered his body from the shoulders down. His short hair was of a lavender shade, accompanied with deep violet eyes that peered at the strings of his instrument as he moved the bow across them. And in his hands, he held a violin with shades of ashen grey and raven black.

The light pizzicatos and the vibrato he brought to the melody were astounding to Zelda, and she continued to watch and listen as the stranger danced about, continuing the music.

Then he looked up at her. The songbird's eyes widened in shock, and she realized that he had finally noticed her. He just smiled, and continued playing, as if beckoning her to join in.

She took a deep breath, closing her light blue eyes briefly before starting to sing. The two melodies intertwined with the other, bringing the sad tune to a more happier note. Sure, she had done this before with the master that wielded the violin of light, but for some reason, she just knew that the stranger was using this violin for the good of others, not for his own benefit. And that was good.

As the piece came to a conclusion, the stranger vanished...and Zelda realized that there was a small slip of paper in her hand. She read it carefully.

_I wish to join you in the music once more, Miss Songbird. I will free you from your restraints, as that heavenly voice of yours was not meant to be locked up. I will come back._

_-Sincerely, Mewtwo, wielder of the violin of darkness._

So he did hold the violin of darkness...but...at least he was using it for good. She smiled, tucking away the message into the folds of her dress so that her master wouldn't find it.

* * *

It was only the next day when the master, Tabuu, had sent for a prisoner to be brought here...probably to be executed in front of the songbird's eyes as a reason for why she should sing for him only.

And in came the stranger from the previous night, the wielder of the violin of darkness.

_Mewtwo._

Zelda's heart skipped a beat in fear. He must have tried to break into the castle and got caught...and now he was going to pay the price.

**"I can give you your freedom...if you hand that instrument over to me."** The master hissed, his blue-skinned fingers pointing at the violin of darkness in Mewtwo's arms.

Mewtwo shook his head. "I refuse to hand it over to a destroyer like you. I will only let this violin be used for the healing and joy of others, not for their obliteration."

The master let out a snarl. **"So be it, then..." **And he lifted up the violin of light onto his shoulders before beginning to play a song of execution. At the same time, the violin of light was lifted onto Mewtwo's shoulders before beginning to play a song of defense, not willing to be knocked away so easily. The melodies intertwined, going faster and faster in their daunting harmonies. Beams of illumination and of shadows emerged, striking each other and fighting to gain the upper hand.

Zelda rattled the bars of her cage. She had to get free; she had to! She had to help Mewtwo defeat this maniac once and for all. She took a deep breath before letting out a melody that began to intertwine with the other two.

The two violinists paused to see the Songbird sing her melody, haunted with her years of imprisonment and yearning for freedom. The gold bars began to crack as the violinists continued to play their instruments once more, trying to win over the other...

The cage collapsed into rubble as Zelda emerged from her prison, continuing her song of liberation.

The master realized something was wrong. The violin of light began to glow, before its radiance filled the entire room, vanishing from the master's hands and reappearing in the arms of the Songbird.

"Play the melody, Songbird!" Mewtwo cried out, continuing his piece as his fingers began to bleed. "Let us play the music together; and free the harmonies we're missing!"

Zelda lifted the violin up to her shoulders. She had never really played one, but years of observing Tabuu playing the violin helped her take the proper position of holding the instrument. She lowered the bow onto the strings, before letting out a flurry of notes, joining in the song.

The two violins continued their song as the evil master, enraged, formed a dark ray of energy before launching it at them. At the same time, the beams of illumination and shadows struck that ray, slowly pushing it back.

"We're not giving in to you! Because..." Zelda paused before shouting, "_Music was meant to heal, and it always will be!_"

The master was hit by both rays, and Tabuu let out a sickening scream before vanishing into thin air.

The two lowered their violins, looking at each other before running.

_The twisted kingdom collapsed into dust and ashes_.

* * *

_In this world, there are two violinists, one that wields the violin of light, and the other that wields the violin of darkness. Together, they journey across the worlds to bring peace and joy back to all of them._


End file.
